Beauty of the Sea
by Darkhybrid
Summary: Misaki was running from people who wanted to use her and stumbled across the infamous Akito Sohma. She becomes friends with most of the zodiac and even the god herself. But what will happen when they find out her secret? That she is a being of the sea? Akito/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket, only my Ocs. If I did, kyo would be gay and the perfect uke.

**Warnings:** femslash, slash, the usual for me

**Note:** Akito is a girl in this, like in the manga (which I haven't read in forever so this story doesn't follow the book or the show, as I barely remember the plot line and half of went on)

**Character info:**

**Name: **Misaki Nakamura

**Age:** 19

**Looks human wise: **waist length green hair, whiskey colored eyes, pale skin, 5.6

**Looks in mermaid form:** 'knee' length green hair, whiskey colored eyes, pale skin with a slight greenish tint (it's mostly noticeable when she blushes), dark green fish tail from the waist down, small green colored scales surround her eyes and are along her temples, markings that look like vines entwined circle around her wrist up to her forearm

_Chapter One_

Misaki cursed as she ran through the forest, dodging tree branches and bushes. The footsteps coming from behind her got louder, meaning they were closer. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance and she glanced behind her to see them 30 feet away and getting closer. She let out a yelp of surprise when she suddenly tumbled out of the forest and into a garden, landing flat on her stomach. Blinking rapidly in confusion and shock, she looked around as she got to her feet. Where was she? She didn't recognize anything around her, but knew she was most likely on someone's private property.

"You there!" she heard a soft voice say, a commanding power hidden in it.

Her head shot up and she stared at the female, who could be mistaken for male, before her. "Uh," she glanced behind her when she heard voices getting closer. "Can I hide inside really quick?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Why do-"

"I can? Thanks!"

She started to dash inside but a hand caught the back of her white tank top seconds before arms went around her. Cursing, she tensed and prepared herself for attack. She had been hoping to avoid a fight, but obviously luck wasn't on her side today.

"Finally caught you, beautiful." a male voice whispered in her ear, the arms around her tightening.

She shivered in disgust, trying to inch away subtly.

"Oh, you caught her, Arata." a second male said. "Good. I thought she was going to get away for a moment there. She's pretty fast on her feet for someone of her kind."

Misaki snarled at him, glaring daggers. She struggled in Arata's arms. "Let me go, you fucking bastard or I'll take great pleasure in making you a mutilated corpse!" she yelled.

Arata laughed. "As if you could kill me."

A third male joined them, sending Arata a look of disapproval. "Don't underestimate her. She's a warrior. A powerful one. I can't wait to experiment on her." A gleeful look overcame his features.

"You touch me and I'll make you wish for death while you scream for your god to save you." Misaki hissed, eyes flashing in rage.

The second male laughed. "She loves to shout death threats, doesn't she? So feisty. Let me play with her when your done your experiments, Dai." he said, stroking Misaki's cheek.

Dai nodded. "Of course."

The female on the porch cleared her throat, making the four freeze and look up at her. Her eyes were cold, a cruel glint in them. "You're on private property." she stated emotionlessly.

Arata sneered at her, covering his panic. "And who are you?"

"Sohma Akito, Head of the Sohma family."

Arata froze, eyes wide in fear.

Misaki took the opening and grabbed Arata's arm, proceeding to throw him over her shoulder and onto the ground. She twisted the arm she held sharply, a smooth crack filling the air as she broke it. Arata screamed in pain.

"You fucking bitch!"

Misaki ignored him as she turned to the second male, who paled. She lunged at him, leaping into the air and doing a brutal roundhouse kick to his jaw, dislocating it. He collapsed to the ground, clutching his jaw in agony. Finally, she turned to Dai, who backed away, looking around nervously. She smirked and lunged, doing an uppercut to his ribs before grabbing him by the neck and throwing him at a tree. Dai hit the ground, unconscious. Turning, she walked up to a crying Arata, who was still on the ground. She put her foot on his broken arm and pressed down. Arata let lose another scream.

"Come near me again and you'll discover just how good and creative I am with a knife. Am I clear?" she glared darkly, eyes glinting with sadistic pleasure as she put more weight on the broken limb.

Arata nodded frantically, tears falling from his eyes. "Y-yes."

"Good. Then get the hell out of here and take your men with you before I change my mind and decide to kill you three."

Arata dragged himself to his feet and stumbled to Dai, the second male quickly following him. Misaki turned to the female, Akito, and bowed her head.

"Thank you for helping me." she said.

"I did nothing."

"You gave me an opening. I'm Misaki. It was a pleasure meeting you, Akito."

Akito stared at her for a moment before she held out her hand. "Come. I wish for my doctor to look you over."

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "I'm perfectly fine."

"The blood on your shirt says otherwise."

It was then that Misaki registered the pain shooting through her left hip and side. She winced and lightly grabbed Akito's offered hand. The purple haired female pulled her onto the deck and led her inside, leading her through a series of hallways to a room. She didn't hesitate before entering, dragging Misaki in behind her.

"Hatori, I want you to look this girl over. She's injured." Akito demanded.

A tall, black haired male glanced up from where he was observing a white and black haired teen, who looked like he got into a fight not to long ago. The teen paled when he saw Akito, fear flashing through his eyes. Hatori stared at Misaki, taking in her bloodied side. He motioned to the second hospital bed in the room, which Misaki sat on.

"I have to ask you to remove your shirt." he stated.

Misaki did so without hesitation and glanced at her hip. She observed the wound, ignoring the stares she could feel. They were probably looking at the scars that decorated her body. Misaki sighed in annoyance. "That fucking bastard. This is gonna leave a scar." she muttered.

Hatori wet a facecloth and started to gently clean the blood off. "Haru, can you get my kit? This is going to need stitches."

The black and white haired teen got off the other bed and grabbed a first aid kit of the table. He silently handed it to Hatori, who thanked him, before he sat down again, nervous. Akito watched silently as Hatori cleaned the wound with alcohol and got ready to stitch the gash.

"Do you want me to numb-"

"No, I'm good. I've stitched myself up before so I'll be able to tolerate the pain." Misaki cut Hatori off.

The man nodded, sending her a curious look. He started stitching the wound closed, slightly surprised when Misaki didn't make a sound. When he finish, he put a bandage over it and cleaned up the supplies, setting the kit on the table once again.

"May I ask what happened?"

Misaki shrugged. "The usual."

Akito raised an eyebrow. "That happens often?"

The green haired girl nodded. "Yup. Usually I'm able to escape, but sometimes they catch me and I'm forced to fight. Like today."

"You don't like fighting?" Haru asked, curious.

"That's the thing. I love fighting. But I get carried away more often then not and become a bit... bloodthirsty. My vicious side comes out." Misaki explained. "Anyway, I'm Misaki, Misaki Nakamura."

"Hatsuharu Sohma, but I go by Haru."

"A pleasure, Haru." she turned to Hatori. "And you?"

"I'm Hatori Sohma."

Misaki nodded, smiling. She looked around. "Does anyone have a shirt I can borrow? I don't feel like putting my tank top back on."

Haru shrugged out of his black shirt and handed it to her. "You can borrow this."

She beamed at him and slipped it on. "Thanks."

"Misaki, where do you live? I can have Hatori take you home." Akito said, approaching the girl.

Misaki wrinkled her nose in distaste. "No way in hell I'm going home. My mother's gonna bitch at me again about how I'm 'un-lady like' and how I'm always sneaking off and getting chased by perverted assholes who want to experiment on me cuz I'm differnt. _Then_ she's gonna rant about how I should be more like my younger sister which will lead to a fight which will _then _lead me to trying to strangle her. And I'm really not in the mood for her bitch fits. I'm 19, I can do what I want."

The three stared at her.

"... Y-you tried to strangle your mom?" Haru asked in disbelief and astonishment.

"Numerous times. My family has issues and I may or may not be slightly insane." Misaki grinned widely at them.

Akito smirked. "I've decided I like you."

Hatori and Haru sent her looks of horror and shock.

Misaki beamed. "Aw! I like you too!" she kissed the other's cheek.

Hatori and Haru's jaws dropped, Haru looking a bit faint. Akito blinked in surprise before a barely there smile graced her lips. Hatori cleared his throat.

"So, uh, where will Misaki be staying then?" he asked.

"She will stay here." Akito said.

"Can I room with Haru or Akito?"

Haru gawked with surprise while Akito's eyes narrowed. She didn't want Misaki alone with Haru in his room due to the possible attraction they could feel for each other.

"Absolutely not! You are a female while both Haru and Akito are male." Hatori stated firmly.

Misaki raised her eyebrows. _So they think Akito is male? Well, whatever, I can keep her secret. _"So?"

"What do you mean so!? It's improper for a female to-"

"I'm a lesbian."

Hatori fell silent, eyes wide. "Oh. Then I suppose you can room with Haru."

"Yay!" she jumped up. "I've always wanted a brother!" she hugged Haru tightly, frowning when he tensed up. She looked at him with confusion. "Do you not like hugs?"

"Misaki," Akito started slowly.

Misaki turned to her. "Yeah?"

"Hug Hatori."

"Um, okay." She hugged the tall male with confusion. "Why am I hugging Hatori? Not that I don't mind, I love hugs."

"I don't understand. Is she immune to the curse, or has it been broken?" Akito muttered to herself.

"What curse?"

The three tensed and looked at her. Akito looked conflicted for a moment before she sighed.

"I guess I'll tell you, as you'll be living here from now on."

**Hope you like it! This has been floating around my head for a month now and I finally decided to write it. I'll be writing/posting another Vampire Knight story soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket, only my Ocs.

**Warnings:** femslash, slash, the usual for me.

_Chapter Two_

"Let me get this straight." Misaki started, stretching her legs out on the hospital bed as she stared at the trio in front of her. "Your family is cursed with the zodiac spirits, Akito being the God, Haru the ox, and Hatori the dragon, and every time you're hugged by the opposite sex, you turn into your animal spirit. Does that sum it up?"

Akito nodded. "Yes."

"That is so fucking awesome! Though, I figure it can be a pain in the ass sometimes. And attending school must be hell." the greenette wondered aloud.

Haru eyed her skeptically, wondering why she wasn't freaking out. "You're just accepting this?"

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "Should I not be?"

"I'm just saying, even Tohru freaked out a bit when she first found out."

"Who's Tohru?"

Haru glanced nervously at Akito, who had a look of distaste on her face.

"Tohru Honda is the first human to find out about the curse and keep her memories of it." Akito explained emotionlessly.

Misaki nodded. "I can tell you're not fond of her."

Akito sneered slightly. "No, I am not."

"Kay. I want to meet her, though. Her, and the rest of the zodiacs."

"School is on vacation right now. Tomorrow I could take you to Shigure's. Tohru lives there, along with Yuki and Kyo." Haru said.

Misaki nodded, yawning. "Alright. M'tired. Where's your room, Haru?"

Haru jumped to his feet, eager to leave the room. "Follow me."

Misaki stood and kissed both Akito and Hatori on the cheek. "Goodnight." she called as she followed Haru out of the room.

Linking arms with the ox as they walked down the hallway, she rested her head on his shoulder. "Haru." she murmured softly a few seconds later to get his attention.

He glanced at her. "Yes?"

"Why are you afraid of Akito?"

The white and black haired teen stilled for a moment before he continued walking. "Akito is abusive and cruel. Especially to the zodiac. All of us have scars because of him, whether they be mentally or physically." he answered hesitantly.

Misaki hummed, lost in thought for a minute. "What was Akito's childhood like?"

"... I don't know, but I think it wasn't the greatest."

She nodded, looking as if she had expected that answer. "Have you ever wondered if the reason why he treats you horribly is because he never experienced love as a child? That he takes his pain out on others? It wouldn't help that he carries the burden of the God of the Zodiacs and is constantly ill." she said carefully, remembering to refer to Akito as male.

Haru was silent for a moment. "I hadn't thought of that."

"I find that the best way to understand someone, and their motives, is not only to talk to them, but to imagine yourself in their position. Though sometimes, just because you understand someone and why they do the things they do, doesn't change you're feelings about them."

"Are you talking about those who were chasing you? The ones who did that," Haru gestured to her injured hip, "to you?"

Misaki nodded. "Among others."

"Misaki?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you get all your scars?"

"One day I'll tell you my secrets, Haru."

Comfortable silence wrapped around them, though it was destroyed moments later by a short blonde with blue eyes.

"Haru-chan!" the blonde leapt on to Haru, hugging the ox tightly.

Misaki blinked at the childish looking teen. "Hello."

He looked up at her and beamed. "Wow. You're pretty. Are you Haru-chan's girlfriend?"

Misaki laughed. "No, I'm not his girlfriend. I'm his friend, Misaki."

"Oh. I'm Momiji, Haru-chan's cousin!"

Misaki's eyes lit up. "Oh! You're the rabbit zodiac! You're more adorable than I had imagined." she cooed.

Momiji gave her a surprised look. "You know about the curse?"

Misaki nodded. "Yup." she yawned again. Sleep was threatening to overtake her. "Tis okay if I fall asleep here?" she mumbled, snuggling into Haru, who chuckled.

"We're almost there, Misaki. Stay awake a little longer."

"Fine."

The trio arrived at Haru's room two minutes later. Momiji looked around confused.

"Why are we at Haru-chan's room?"

Misaki smiled at him. "I'm sleeping with him."

The rabbit's eyes widened, his cheeks going pink. "B-but I thought that-"

"Not like that! I'm purely into the fairer sex, Miji-chan. Males don't do it for me." Misaki explained, giggling.

Momiji flushed even more. "Oh."

"Would you like to stay the night with us? I've always wanted to have a sleep over."

The blonde brightened. "Sure!" he grabbed her hand, dragging her into Haru's room.

Misaki smiled. For the first time in her life she felt that she belonged.

/

Movement awoke Misaki the following morning, pulling her from her dreams. She opened her eyes, blinking her vision clear, and went to get up, only to have weight on her stomach stopping her from moving. She glanced down to see Haru's arm around her waist, his head on her shoulder, and Momiji draped across both her and the ox. The three were tangled together in a comfortable mess. She sighed and closed her eyes, only to open them again when she heard the door to the room open. She looked up and met the eyes of a tall girl with long black hair. The eyes of the girl- teen- narrowed and she glared darkly. Misaki looked her over and winked.

"Hey, hot stuff. Who're you?"

The girl jerked and blinked at her with surprise. "... Did you just hit on me?"

Before she could answer, Haru groaned loudly and stretched, almost hitting Misaki in the face, accidently knocking Momiji off the bed. The rabbit woke with a yelp and glared up at Haru sleepily.

"Haru-chan! What was that for?!" he whined, climbing back onto the bed and snuggling into Misaki's side.

Haru blinked at the blonde. "Sorry, Momiji. Didn't mean to." he looked around and caught sight of the girl at the door. "Rin? What're you doing here?"

The girl, Rin, turned to him. "What the hell is going on here!? Who is she?!"

"Are you the horse zodiac?" Misaki questioned, looking the girl over with new interest.

"You know about the curse?"

"Uh huh." she wrapped her arms around Momiji and hugged him, closing her eyes.

Momiji smiled and curled into her, falling asleep once again. Just then, Hatori entered the room with clothes in his arms. He barely spared Rin a glance and looked at Misaki.

"Misaki, good. You're awake."

Misaki smiled at him. "Hello Hatori. What chya got there?"

"Clothes Akito got for you."

Rin blinked in surprise and shock. _Akito? How did this girl know _him_?_

"Ah." Misaki carefully unwrapped herself from Momiji and got out of the bed, covering the blonde with the blanket. She stretched, hissing as pain flashed through her hip and side. "Fuck!"

Hatori was instantly at her side, lifting the hem of her shirt and gently removing the bandage to inspect her injury. He stared. "That's odd. It's already almost halfway healed, though still a bit deep." He put the bandage back in place, shooting the greenette a questioning look.

"I heal quickly." she said as an explanation.

He eyed her for another moment before nodding, straightening. "Get dressed. I want you and Haru ready in an hour. And Momiji as well if he wishes to come."

Hatori turned to leave, but was halted when Misaki grabbed his arm. He turned to her. "Is Akito awake?"

He nodded. "Yes, why?"

"I want to see he-him before we leave."

"I will tell him to expect you."

"Thanks!" she kissed his cheek.

He nodded and left.

Rin stared, baffled. "What just happened?"

Misaki shrugged and turned to Momiji, poking his cheek. "Miji-chan, wake up."

Momiji pouted as he opened his eyes. "Saki-chan! I wanna sleep!"

"So you don't want to go to Shigure's with Haru and I?"

The rabbit shot up and dashed out of the room, calling back, "I'll go get dressed!"

"He's so adorable." Misaki chuckled and went through the clothes Hatori brought.

There were two dresses, a pair of black jeans and a white tee shirt. Grabbing the jeans and tee shirt, she placed them on Haru's bed and stripped off the top Haru lended her yesterday. Haru openly started at her shamelessly while Rin gawked.

"The hell! You can't just strip with other people in the room!" she shot a dark glare at Haru, who was leering at the half naked 19 year old. "Are you two dating or something?" her voice took on a dangerous edge.

Misaki rolled her eyes as she slipped on her bra and the tee shirt. "I'm a lesbian." she stated as she took off the sweats Haru had also lend her, slipping the jeans on. She winced when the waist band pressed against her injury. "I wish I had done more than break that mother fucker's arm." she hissed.

Haru raised an eyebrow. "You broke someone's arm? Purposely?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Haru. Besides, I've done worse."

"Like what?" the ox was honestly curious.

"Well, I almost killed someone, but to be fair the bastard tried to set me on fire."

Both Haru and Rin gaped.

Misaki fought the urge to roll her eyes as she put her boots on. "In my world, it's either kill or be killed. I've spent half my life running from people who want to do less than pleasant things to me. Anyway, I'm going to go see Akito. I'll meet you at Hatori's."

"Do you even know where Akito's room is?" Haru asked.

Misaki paused. "Shit. No, I don't."

Haru sighed. "I'll take you."

"No. You change. I'll take her." Rin said.

Haru hesitated. "Uh, sure, I guess." he silently wondered if he should let Rin and Misaki be alone together, since he had a feeling the Rin didn't actually believe Misaki prefered girls over guys.

Misaki nodded and walked out of the room, following Rin. When the were a few hallways away from Haru's room, Rin whirled on Misaki and pinned her to a wall.

"Are you really a lesbian?" she hissed, eyes narrowed.

In answer, Misaki cupped the other girl's chin in her hand and pulled her into a heated kiss. She licked the black haired girl's lower lip, deepening the kiss when Rin's lips parted from shock. Misaki pulled away later with a flirty grin. She leaned forward until her lips were right next to Rin's ear.

"Does that answer your question?" she whispered huskily.

Rin nodded, unable to answer verbaly. She didn't want to admit it, but she had enjoyed that kiss more than she wanted to think about.

Misaki pulled away and smirked at her with a wink. "So, shall we continue on our way?"

Rin nodded again and started walking again. They arrived at Akito's room quickly enough and Rin left seconds later, not wanting to be near the room longer than she had to be. Misaki didn't bother knocking, she just entered the room. Akito looked up from where she had been gazing outside and leveled her eyes on Misaki.

"You actually came." the head Sohma said.

Misaki tilted her head to the side. "Why wouldn't I have?"

Akito remained silent, instead turning to look out the window again. Misaki approached her and gently rested her chin on the other's shoulder, making the purple haired female tense. Misaki frowned slightly and wrapped her arms around Akito's waist in a hug.

"You're not used to contact from others, are you?" she asked, tightening her hold on the other woman.

Akito's breath caught slightly and she closed her eyes. "Not really, no." she whispered.

"I'll change that, then. I happen to be a very affectionate and touchy person. And I absolutely _love _hugs."

Akito fought back a small smile. "I'm not surprised."

Misaki chuckled and released Akito, who immediately missed the warmth. "So, what do you do during the day?" she asked as she leaned against the wall beside the God.

"Pretty much just this. I get sick easily, so Hatori makes me stay inside."

Misaki frowned. "That's no good. Isolation could always make you weaker. Ever heard the say 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger'? Maybe you need to spend more time _outside_. It'll probably help you heal or get over your illness."

Akito looked at her, a sliver of hope in her eyes. "You think so?"

Misaki nodded. "I do. How about we take a stroll through the gardens tomorrow?"

"I'd love too."

Beaming, Misaki hugged her again. "I should probably go, since we'll be leaving soon. I'll see you later?"

"Of course."

Misaki kissed her cheek before leaving, somehow finding her way to Hatori's. Akito stared out the window, a gentle, relaxed smile on her face and a spark of happiness in her eyes. She fully planned to keep Misaki around.

**More Akito/Misaki interaction! Yay! And yes, Rin will play a key part. I wasn't really planning on that, but that's how things turned out. Anyway, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket, only my Ocs.

**Warnings:** femslash, slash, the usual for me.

_Chapter Three_

Misaki stepped out of Hatori's car and stared at the traditional Japanese house for a moment. It was a nice two story house and seemed like the type of place she wouldn't mind living in. But the land wasn't where she belonged. She was a creature of the sea, and sooner or later she'd have to return. Mermaids could only go so long without the saltwater of the sea or ocean on their skin. Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts away as Momiji hopped out of the car and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the house with Haru not far behind them. She wasn't surprised when the blonde rabbit just walked into the house.

"Tohru-chan!" the small teen suddenly yelled cheerfully, startling the four in the living room.

A female with brunette hair smiled brightly. "Momiji-kun! I didn't know you were coming over today."

"Saki-chan asked me to come along with her and Haru-chan." Momiji said, hugging the girl, promptly turning into a bunny in a cloud of purple smoke.

Misaki blinked before snatching the little rabbit in her arms, hugging him. "Aw! Miji-chan, you're so cute!" she cooed.

Momiji snuggled into her chest before there was another poof seconds later and the blonde was human again. Tohru turned away with a small shriek, blushing a bright red. Misaki arched an eyebrow and put the blonde down, chuckling softly when he scrambled to put his clothes back on. Haru rolled his eyes and went up to Yuki, hugging him tightly. Yuki pushed him off with a twitch of annoyance, making Misaki snicker. She smiled at Tohru kindly.

"Hello! I'm Nakamura Misaki. It's a pleasure to meet you." she introduced herself with a small wave.

Tohru returned the smile. "I'm Honda Tohru. It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Misaki-kun."

"Please just call me Misaki."

Tohru beamed at her. "Hai, Misaki. Um, would you like some tea or anything?" she asked shyly.

Misaki stared for a moment before she pulled the girl into a hug. "You're so adorable! Such innocence!" she nuzzled the girl's cheek.

Tohru flushed darkly. "Th-thank you?"

Misaki hugged her tighter for a moment before releasing her, just as Hatori walked into the house. The owner of the house stood with a grin.

"Ha-chan! You're here, too!"

"Yes, Shigure, I'm here as well." Hatori sighed, sounding as if he _didn't _want to be there.

Misaki patted his arm sympatheticaly before she turned her attention to Shigure. "You're the dog zodiac, right?" she asked.

He blinked at her with surprise, as did Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. "You know about the curse?" he asked hesitantly.

Misaki nodded. "Yeah. Akito revealed it to me after I hugged Haru and Hatori and nothing happened." she proved it by hugging the zodiac closet to her- which happened to be Kyo.

"What the hell!" he yelled, shoving the green haired female off him. Shock filled him when he didn't turn into a cat. He blinked in confusion. "How...?"

Misaki huffed, pouting. "That wasn't very nice, ya stupid jerk."

Kyo glared at her. "What did you just call me!?"

Misaki gave him a bored look. "What did it sound like I called you? You deaf or something?"

"Are you trying to start a fight?" the red head growled.

Hatori cleared his throat, deciding to intervene before things got out of hand. "That is unnecessary, Kyo. Misaki is still healing." _And I'd hate to explain to Akito what happened. That'd end in disaster._ Hatori shuddered just thinking about the fit Akito would have should Misaki get hurt.

Misaki shot him an offended look. "You don't think I can take Kitten over here with a scratch on my hip?"

Kyo bristled at the nickname. "Don't call me that, you little shit!"

Hatori gave Misaki a stern look. "That is not just a scratch, Misaki! Fighting will make it worse."

"I'm no stranger to pain, Hatori, and I could care less if it gets worse."she paused. "On second thought, never mind. That would make the scar more than it has to be. I'll behave... mostly." She gave him a sweet smile, all innocence.

Hatori relaxed, nearly sighing in relief. "Good."

Misaki chuckled and turned to the violet eyed teen. "Are you Yuki? The Rat Zodiac? I'm Nakamura Misaki, incase you didn't know."

The teen nodded. "I am. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Nakamura."

"Do just call me Misaki, Yuki. I'm not one for being formal and all that jazz."

Yuki nodded hesitantly before saying reluctantly. "Misaki, then?"

Said female beamed in response and hugged him, making him tense. "I have a two new brothers now!"

Haru pouted. "I'm still you're favorite though, right?"

Momiji huffed. "No! I'm her favorite! Right, Saki-chan?" he gave her a wide, blue eyed puppy dog look.

"Uh," she looked at Hatori for help, but he just raised an eyebrow at her, silently saying, _this is your problem, leave me out of it._ She chuckled nervously. "Do I have to have a favorite?"

Haru and Momiji nodded and practically stared her down as they waited for her answer.

She shifted, releasing Yuki. "Uh, well, my favorite will have to be..." she trailed off, unsure of who to say.

Haru's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You're not gonna say Akito are you?"

Everyone but Misaki and Hatori jerked in shock and stared at the greenette.

"What? No!" Misaki said. "Why would you- never mind. Kyo is my favorite brother."

Haru immediately glared at Kyo darkly. Or tried to, at least. The sulking pout on his face ruined the effect. "Stupid cat. Taking away my sister." he grumbled.

Kyo stared at Misaki with surprise. "Me? Why?" Confusion filled him to the brim.

Misaki smiled softly at him. "You remind me of me, when I was younger. Oh, how I hated the world and everyone in it." she laughed sadly, eyes clouded as she lost herself in her memories for a moment.

Momiji walked up to her worriedly, grabbing her hand. "Saki-chan? What's wrong?"

Misaki jerked to the present and blinked at the bunny spirit. "Oh, I'm fine. Just remembering."

Hatori frowned. "Remembering what?"

Misaki gestured to her hip. "People who've done things like this and worse to me."

Hatori's eyes narrowed. "Worse?" He instantly remembered all the scars covering her upper body_. Just what has she been through?_

"Misaki," Haru started, looking unsure, angry, and worried. "no one actually tried to set you on fire, did they?" He had a scared undertone, almost as if he were afraid of the answer.

Misaki's hands clenched tightly into fists and she sucked in a breath, pushing away the memory that shot to the front of her mind. "Yes, Haru, someone did. Right after he stabbed me in the leg and had his goons tie me to a wooden post."

Tohru gasped in horror and ran to her, hugging her tightly. "Oh, Misaki! That's horrible!"

"Those fucking bastards! Where are they, Misaki?! I'll kill 'em!" Black Haru yelled, glaring fiercely.

Misaki stared, momentarily forgetting the subject of the conversation. "So this is Black Haru. Huh."

Black Haru marched up to her and pushed Tohru away semi-gently. "Where is the fucker, Saki?"

Misaki smiled at him, tears in her eyes. "It's been a long time since anyone cared on my behalf." she whispered. "Don't worry, Haru. Last I saw of him, he was in a coma, due to yours truly."

Black Haru smirked. "That's my girl." he ruffled her hair, making her laugh. He grinned. Never again did he want to see that sadness on her face.

"Thanks Haru. My protective little brother."

Black Haru raised an eyebrow. "Little?"

"I'm 19."

Black Haru nodded and turned to Yuki with a leer, moving over to him. "How are you, my dear Yuki?"

Yuki sweatdropped. "Just fine. Now go away."

Black Haru pouted. "Aw, don't you love me, my little mouse?"

An eye twitched with irritation. "No." was the blunt response.

Misaki grabbed Black Haru's wrist. "Come now, Haru. Leave Yuki alone. Besides, _I _love you. Isn't that enough?"

"No. I'm not you're type."

She snorted. "No one in this room but Tohru is my type."

Shigure's eyes widened with perverted glee. "Ohhh, Mis-chan is a lesbian?" he asked, ideas for a new book forming in his head.

Misaki nodded. "All the way, Gure-chan."

"Mhmm. And you like innocent girls like Tohru?"

"Yup. As well as girls that have a dark side."

Tohru flushed, unsure of what to think, while Shigure cackled inwardly, the glee in his eyes heightening.

"Speaking of girls with dark sides, did you get Rin to believe you're a lesbian?" Haru asked, normal again.

"Yeah. I kissed her."

Everyone stared.

Misaki frowned in confusion. "What?"

"How are you still alive?" Kyo asked, eyes wide.

"Because I'm awesome?"

Haru snorted. "That would be your answer."

Momiji giggled. "Saki-chan is awesome!"

"Aw, thanks Miji. I feel so loved!" she hugged the rabbit.

Momiji happily hugged her back.

"So, ever since Aki-chan told me about the curse, I've been curious about all the members. Especially the Cat." Misaki said, sitting on the couch and pulling Momiji onto her lap. She glanced at the blonde with a thoughtful look. "You know what, I only have three brothers. Miji-chan will be my son." she stated randomly.

Momjij started and blinked back tears from his eyes, hope shining in them. "Can I call you Kaa-chan?" he asked hesitantly.

Misaki nodded and kissed his forehead. "What else would you call me?"

The bunny beamed at her and buried his face in her chest, the tears running free. This was his chance to experience a mother's love. A chance he was going to take and welcome with open arms.

Kyo cleared his throat. "Um, can I ask why you're curious about the Cat the most?"

Misaki gave him a knowing look, making him shift uncomfortably. "Because the Cat has been wronged the most. Akito told me about your other form, how everyone shuns you because of it, which I think is utter bullshit. No one should be outcasted because they're _different_, but that's how the world is, unfortunately. Oh, and Kyo,"

He looked up at her, meeting her eyes.

"I know about the cage. And you won't be going in it. Ever." It was a vow, both to him and herself. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if he was locked in the cage when she had the power to stop it.

Kyo jerked. "W-what? Of course I am! All the-"

"No! I won't allow it. I will personally kick Akito's ass should he put you in that blasted cage, which I'd burn til there's nothing but ashes left."

"You'd go against Akito?" Yuki asked quietly.

Misaki nodded. "I would." She wouldn't like it, but she'd do it if it meant protecting Kyo, and the rest of the zodiac.

Kyo stared at her. "Why would you do that for me?"

"Because like you, I know what it's like to be shunned by those that should love you. Looked at with fear and hate. Being called a monster."

"Why would someone call you a monster?" Shigure asked, sounding serious for once.

"That is a story for another day. I really don't feel like talking about it right now. Just know that i'm very different and I take pride in who I am." She looked at Kyo. "Just like you should. The sooner you accept yourself, _all _parts, the sooner the pain will stop. Accepting yourself for who you are means that people will no longer have a hold on you. What they say will stop effecting you and you'll only become stronger."

Kyo nodded, taking hold of her advice, seeing the truth in her words. "I understand."

She smiled at him. "Good. If you ever need someone to talk to, you're free to come to me. That goes for all of you." She met everyone's eyes.

They stared at her. Shigure suddenly burst into anime tears and threw himself at her, wrapping his arms around her.

"You're so wise, Mis-chan!" he cried.

Misaki blinked and arched an eyebrow. "Uh, thank you."

"Such a shame that you like the fairer sex." he whined in disappointment. "Such beauty wasted for us men!"

Misaki sweatdropped, trying to inch away from the dramatic dog zodiac, but his tight grip held her still. Kyo and Yuki noticed and hit Shigure over the head, pulling him away from the greenette.

"Perverted dog." they muttered.

"Ah, Kyon-kyon, Yuki-kun, so mean!" Shigure pouted, rubbing the bump on his head.

Misaki and Haru snickered. Hatori rolled his eyes, inwardly sighing at his friend's antics.

"Misaki-kun, I think Momiji-kun has fallen asleep." Tohru suddenly spoke up.

Misaki glanced down at the small teen in her arms to see that the bunny had, indeed, fallen asleep. She tightened her arms around him protectively, smilling softly when he curled into her further. Her head shot up when she heard the sound of a camera taking a picture.

"So cute!" Shigure declared, a camera in his hands.

Misaki refrained from rolling her eyes and turned to Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. "So, tell me about yourselves. I want to know everything about my new family."

Tohru beamed and started chatting away, drawing smiles to Kyo and Yuki's faces. Misaki relaxed against the couch, feeling at home. She was going to enjoy her new life to the fullest until she had to go back. Back to her 'home' with her mother and sister. Back to the sea where her kind didn't accept her. Everyone but Tohru caught the flicker of deep sadness in her eyes, each of them wondering what had caused it and what it meant.

**You'll learn more about Misaki's past as the story goes on. Anyway, this was a fun chapter to write (if you take out all the depressing moments). Please fav or review. Until next time;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Misaki entered Akito's room after knocking softly on the door, smiling when she saw the other woman at the window, watching the outside world. The head Sohma looked up and met her gaze, a hint of a smile forming on her lips. It pleased her that Misaki had kept her promise, that she hadn't forgotten it. Misaki returned the smile as she approached her, wrapping her in a hug. Warmth spread through Akito, making her close her eyes in content, her tense muscles relaxing. Misaki pulled away, but grabbed her hand and kept a hold of it as she opened the door that led outside. The duo walked out of the room and on to the deck, heading for the gardens. A soft breeze brushed against their skin and Akito took in a breath, enjoying the fresh air.

"The garden is beautiful." Misaki remarked, looking around.

"It is. I wouldn't accept anything less." Akito said, glancing at her.

Misaki chuckled. "Of course not."

The two walked along the path, a comfortable silence surrounding them. The only sounds to be heard were that of the wind and trees, the birds in the sky. The heat of the sun warmed them, the air peaceful. Akito glanced at Misaki again.

"How was your visit to Shigure's?"

"It was fun. I got to know Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru and spent some time discussing a few ideas for a new book with Shigure, who was pleased to discover that I can be a bit of a pervert as well." she chuckled

A pang went through Akito's heart. "Does this mean you're going to leave me now? Forget about me?"

Misaki stilled and turned to her with a confused look, before understanding flowed through her. "Oh, no, Akito. I'm not going to leave, nor forget, about you. Ever. I'm not that kind of person."

"You say that now." the plum haired girl whispered. "But you'll leave me too. They all do."

Misaki pulled Akito into her arms, embracing her tightly. "I promise not to leave, Akito. I swear it."

Akito looked up at her, searching her eyes for any sign that she might be lying, but all she found was honesty. She nodded, getting a bright smile in return.

"Good. Now, do you want to continue on our walk or sit here and relax in the sun?"

"We may relax."

Misaki nodded and plopped down on to the ground, pulling Akito down beside her. Once the zodiac god was comfortable, the greenette laid down with her head on Akito's thigh, her eyes closed as she relaxed. Akito hesitantly began to trail her fingers through silken green tresses, the strands glowing a lime green in the sunlight. Misaki relaxed further, letting out a soft sigh.

"How is your hip, Misaki?" Akito suddenly asked.

"It's fine. The wound is almost fully healed." the greenette answered, leaning into the other girl's touch.

Akito gave her a shocked look. "Almost fully healed?" she repeated incredibly.

Misaki nodded. "I heal quickly."

Akito was silent for a moment. "I will find out all your secrets."

Misaki only sent her a smile, the glint in her eyes saying she welcomed the unspoken challenge.

Silence descended upon them once again, Misaki trying her best to stay awake, but Akito's fingers running through her hair was making it had. She leaned into them more, smiling.

"Your fingers are like magic." she sighed.

Akito smiled. "Is that a compliment?"

"definitely a compliment."

Chuckling, Akito kept trailing her fingers through the green locks, her gaze glued to Misaki's face.

"We should do this every day, or at least every other day." the greenette commented.

Akito hummed in agreement.

Misaki smiled and shifted so she was laying on her back. Tugging the plum haired girl down so she was laying down as well, the mermaid gazed up at the cloudless sky. "I love gazing at the sky. Especially during the night, when the moon is out." she said.

"Maybe a few of our walks should be at night then."

"I'd like that. So, I want to know more about this curse and I've decided that you'll be the one to tell me everything."

"Is that so?"

Misaki nodded. "Yes, yes it is."

Akito shifted a bit closer to the other woman before she started the story, starting from the very beginning, Misaki listening with her attention focused soley on the Zodiac God.

/

Misaki was roaming around boredly when she bumped into Rin, who had a ticked off look on her face. The horse zodiac paused when she saw her, raising an eyebrow when she noticed the greenette obviously checking her out. Misaki grinned and stalked up to the other female, brushing her fingers along the horse zodiac's arm.

"Hello Rin." she purred.

Rin fought back a blush. "Misaki."

"You wouldn't happen to know where Miji-chan is, would you?" she asked, leaning down so their faces were inches apart, her breath ghosting over Rin's lips.

The horse shivered. "I think he's with Haru."

"And where is Haru?"

"His room, most likely."

Misaki kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Rin. Until next time." The greenette quickly vanished down the hall.

Rin let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding in. "... What the hell just happened?"

It was official. Misaki confused the shit out of her like no other.

/

Misaki burst into Haru's room with a bright smile. "Helllooooo my loves!"

Haru and Momiji jumped in surprise, eyes wide, their heads whipping around to stare at her. A smile bloomed on Momiji's face and he jumped to his feet, dashing to the greenette.

"Kaa-chan!"

Misaki snatched the rabbit into her arms, hugging him tightly. Haru watched from his spot on his bed, observing. He was glad that Misaki had taken on the motherly role for Momiji, who needed it. He couldn't help but think that Misaki had a motherly feel to her, especially when she was near Momiji. And while she may not realize it, Kyo and Yuki saw her as a mother figure as well. She just gave off this aura. An aura that drew others in and made them love and look up to her.

Momiji kissed her cheek. "Hi!"

Misaki chuckled fondly. Despite only being at the Sohma estate for four days, she adored everyone. Except for some of the servants. "Hello Miji. How's my favorite bunny doing this fine day?"

"I'm good! Haru-chan and I were going to go ask Ha-chan if we can go to Shigure's again today!"

Misaki nodded. "What time is it?"

"A little after one." Haru answered after glancing at his alarm clock.

"Kay. Then lets go ask Hatori." she walked out of the room, grabbing a hold of Momiji's hand.

The trio headed to Hatori's, Momiji chatting away while Haru and Misaki listened. They reached the dragon's home in no time, Haru knocking on the door, which opened moments later. Hatori raised an eyebrow at them.

"What?"

"Can we go to Gure-chan's?" Misaki asked.

The other's eyebrow raised. "You don't have to ask, Misaki. You are an adult."

Misaki blinked. "Oh. Well, then I guess we're going. Don't worry about us, kay?"

"I'm sure Haru and Momiji will be perfectly safe with you."

Misaki beamed. "Such faith and trust!" she hugged the man tightly, startling him. "Bye, Ha-chan!"

She dragged Momiji away, eager to get to the dog's house, Haru trailing silently behind them.

When they arrived at their destination it was to see Kyo go flying out of the house, crashing through the paper door. Misaki immediately dashed to his side, checking over him worriedly.

"Kyo, are you okay?" she questioned, making sure nothing was broken.

The cat gazed up at her with surprise. "When did you get here?"

"Just now." she said, holding out a hand as she deemed him alright.

Kyo grabbed it and pulled himself up, scowling when he saw Yuki walk out of the house. "Ya stupid nezumi! Was throwing me nessecery?!"

"Yes. You upset Miss Honda."

The red head growled. "I didn't mean too!"

"Kyo, it's okay." Misaki said, wrapping him in a hug.

Kyo stilled, glancing at her. He was slowly, very slowly, gettting used to the hugs and affection Misaki gave him.

"So, where's Shigure? I want to know how his new book is coming along." the greenette released the cat, approaching Yuki.

"He's in his office, Misaki, but-"

"Ah, thank you Yuki. Now, behave while I'm gone, children!" she called before she dashed to Shigure's study, saying a quick hello to Tohru. She burst into the room. "Gure-chan! I have returned!" she paused when she saw the man with long silver hair and amber eyes. "Who're you?"

Shigure shot to his feet with a grin. "Mis-chan! So lovely to see you!" he embraced her.

She giggled. "Yes, yes. Now, back to the man who looks like Yuki."

"Ah, yes. Mis-chan, meet Ayame. Ayaa, meet Misaki, the inspiration for my new book."

Ayame's eyes lit up. "Oh, so you're the one everyone is talking about! You were right, Gure! She's absolutely gorgeous! Oh, you must model for me!"

Misaki tilted her head to the side in a bird-like motion. "Wait, model? Oh, you're the snake zodiac! I remember Ha-chan mentioning you owned a shop and made your own clothes."

Ayame nodded. "Yes, that is me!" he posed dramatically.

"I'd be delighted to model for you!"

Ayame beamed. "Marvelous! And just in time too. I need to make a wedding dress and the woman its for is about the same size as you."

"Really? I can't wait!" she threw her arms around the snake, kissing his cheek. "This'll be so much fun!"

"You must let me be there when she models the dress, Ayaa. And anything else." Shigure remarked, a sly look in his eyes.

Misaki rolled her eyes, laughing. "Of course you can be there, Gure-chan." she said, taking a seat beside Ayame. "So, how's the book coming along?"

Shigure's eyes lit up. "It's coming along wonderfully! The fantasies and exotic ideas you gave me worked out quite well."

"That's good to hear. Now if only those fantasies could come true. It's tiring, being single." Misaki pouted.

Shigure and Ayame nodded sympathetically.

"You know, my ex-girlfriend broke up with me a week before I showed up at the Estate. I had caught the bitch cheating on me with my sister of all people and when I blew up at her, she blamed _me _for some reason before calling me a monster. After beating the shit out of her I ran off into the forest where I spent a few days blowing off some steam. Then _Arata _found me." She sneered when she said Arata name.

Shigure cried anime tears and embraced her. "Aw, you poor thing!"

Ayame nodded, flipping his hair over his shoulder. "That girl was not worth your time, Mis-chan."

Misaki nodded, smiling. "I know. Truth is, I don't even know why I dated her in the first place. Maybe it was cuz she was hot." she got a thoughtful expression on her face before she nodded. "Yup. It was diffenately because she was hot. Chick had almost no brains now that I think about it."

Both men chuckled.

A knock suddenly sounded on the door and Tohru peeked her head in. "Um, I was wondering if you guys wanted anything to drink or eat."

"I'll have some tea, Tohru." Shigure said.

"Me as well." Ayame added.

Misaki stood. "I'll make the tea."

Tohru shook her head. "Oh no. I can do it, Misaki-kun."

"At least let me help."

Thoru nodded and Misaki followed her to the kitchen. The greenette ended up not making the tea, but she did bring it to the two males. When she returned to the kitchen for a glass of water she found Tohru doing the dishes, humming to herself. She got the glass of water and turned to leave-only to collide into Kyo. Water splashed onto her chest and she froze, eyes going wide in panic.

"_Oh shit._"

"Misaki," Kyo said, eyebrows scrunched in worry.

A soft green light suddenly engulfed Misaki and flashed through the kitchen, making Kyo and Tohru quickly cover their eyes. A thud echoed through the room, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji running into it seconds later. The five stared at the figure on the floor.

"Misaki?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Panic. It flowed through Misaki like a waterfall, intense and strong. She stared up at the five before her, biting her lip nervously as she wrapped her arms around her stomach in an act of insecurity. Green and black scales glistened in the light as her tail shifted, uncomfortable without water surrounding it. A moment of stunned silence passed before Kyo suddenly knelt down and ran his fingers along her tail in interest. A jolt went through Misaki and she let loose a low purr. Her tail was the most sensitive part of her body.

"You're a mermaid." the cat stated.

Misaki nodded hesitantly. "Yeah."

Yuki joined Kyo by her side and grabbed her hand comfortingly. "We aren't going to hurt you, Misaki."

The greenette relaxed slightly, her embarrassed flush making the green in her skin noticable. "Sorry. It's just that every time someone discovers _this_," she gestured to her tail, "They try to kill me or capture me."

Kyo frowned. "Those fucking bastards. You don't deserve that. The nezumi is right, Misaki. We won't hurt you." Kyo said.

Misaki chuckled and ruffled his hair, making him huff and glare half-heartedly. "I know." her blush darkened, warmth flowing through. It was nice, having people that cared.

Momiji suddenly ran to her and practically flung himself into Misaki's arms. "Kaa-chan is beautiful!"

Misaki stared at him in bewilderment before a smile spread across her lips. "Thank you, Miji."

Yuki ran a hand through her hair. "You hair is longer." he remarked.

"Yeah. It shortens when I turn human for some reason."

"Hey Misaki," Haru called, walking toward her. "What do the markings on your arms mean?"

Misaki glanced at her forearms. "Um, they're proof of just how much of a freak I am."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked, gazing at her with confusion.

"My powers are... unusual and strong." she sighed. "It's be easier to show you. Just, please don't freak out. Momiji, you should probably get off my lap."

Momiji did so, he and the others looking warily at her. Misaki held out her arms so the markings were completely visible. To the surprise of everyone, the vines started moving, a single one coming out of the skin of her wrist, turning into snakes.

"Meet Kyoko and Eichi. They're friendly unless on the defensive and protecting me. Then they're deadly. Their vemon can kill with just one bite." Misaki said as the two snakes encircled her upper arms. "I found them one day when I was a child. They became a part of me, literally. To this day I'm still unsure of how exactly it happened."

"Wow." Momiji examined Kyoko, who was wrapped around the greenette's right arm.

"Can you do anything else?" Haru asked.

"Manipulate earth and plants."

Yuki's eyes widened. "How strong are your powers?" he asked.

"I could create an earthquake right now if I wanted too." Misaki said, watching Kyoko and Eichi disappear into her skin as her body turned human once again. "Mermaids usually can't do that, their abilities being too weak. I've been different since the moment I was born and was shunned for it."

Kyo gave her an understanding look. "I know the feeling."

Misaki wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Being different is a good thing you know. It proves that you're not like everyone else. Makes you unique. Remember that and life becomes more bearable. That and surrounding yourself with people you love."

Kyo nodded, relaxing against Misaki, who combed her fingers through his hair. Silence filled the room, though it was broken quickly by Shigure and Ayame entering the room. The two males stared at the four on the floor, blinking.

"Why are you guys on the floor?" Shigure asked.

Misaki met Kyo's eyes. "What do you think? Should we tell them?"

Kyo pretended to think about it before shaking his head. "Nah."

Misaki smirked.

"If I didn't know better," Shigure started, a sly look in his eyes, "I'd say you two ere dating."

Both Misaki and Kyo scrunched their noses in disgust. "Ew no."

Tohru smiled_. Those two are so alike_, she thought fondly. In the short amount of time that Misaki had been there, she had found a place in everyone's heart. Yuki saw her as a sister, as did Haru, both admiring her for her strength. Momiji saw her as a mother, one that gave him the love he longed for ever since his biological mother rejected him. To Kyo she was someone who understood him better than he understood himself. She had a similar past to his, felt the same pain, and knew exactly what to say to him because of it. To Shigure she was someone that he could joke around with, someone that could be equally as perverted as him. And to Tohru she was a sister and a friend. Someone she knew she'd be able to talk to. Misaki was a part of the family, and she always will be.

/

Two weeks it's been since Misaki meet the Sohmas. In that time she had formed close bonds with nearly everyone she met. She felt like she belonged with them, despite her difference in species. No one besides Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji knew she was a mermaid and Misaki had contemplated telling Akito more than once, but for some reason she was reluctant. Maybe it had to do with the crush she was forming on the other female. Maybe she feared that Akito would reject her.

Sighing, Misaki stretched out on Akito's bed, having crashed on it the moment they got back from their daily walk. The greenette was proud to say that Akito was getting sick less and less as the days went by. Misaki had given Hatori a smug look when he commented about it to her, saying that all Akito needed was more outside activity. And companionship. Akito shook her head as she took a seat on her bed beside the other female, watching the greenette. Misaki sent her a smile, making her blush slightly. Akito had been fighting her growing attraction to Misaki for a week now, confused by what she was feeling. She had never felt any of this before, the warmth and butterflies in her stomach every time Misaki laughed or smiled. It was new and slightly terrifying. She didn't know what to do and was reluctant to tell the greenette how she felt. She didn't want to destroy the first friendship she's ever had.

"Hey, Akito."

The plum haired woman looked up, leaving her thoughts. "Yes?"

Misaki sat up and turned to her. "Would you like to go to take a walk in the forest with me tomorrow? There's something I want to show you."

Akito blinked_. What does she want to show me? _"I'd love too."

Misaki beamed. "Great!" she kissed the other's cheek, close to the corner of her lips. "I'll go tell Ha-kun so he doesn't worry." she slid off the bed and left with a cheerful wave.

Misaki walked down the hall, turning a corner and accidentally colliding into someone.

"Watch where you're going you worthless servant!" the person she bumped into yelled.

Misaki raised an eyebrow, eyeing the woman who looked like an older version of Akito. "Excuse me?"

The woman glared at her. "You heard m-who the hell are you and why are you in my estate?"

"_Your_ estate? I was aware that Akito was the Head of the family, not you." Misaki drawled. She didn't like this woman. Hated her in fact, due to the bits and pieces Akito told her.

Ren glowered at her. "Yes, well, I'm his _mother_." she hissed, like it meant something.

Misaki's eyes narrowed and she grabbed Ren by her kimono, slamming her into the wall much to the other's fury and surprise. "You are _not _Akito's mother." she hissed. "A mother does not force their child, their _daughter_, to act as a male due to petty jealousy nor do they hate the one they gave life to. You don't deserve Akito as a daughter. She's too good for you."

Ren sneered. "You know nothing! Now unhand me this instant!"

Misaki responded by slamming her into the wall again, her glare cold and dark, sharper than steel. "I hate you for what you've done to her. But, instead of just outright killing you, I've decided to show mercy and give you a warning." The air was thicker as her voice darkened. "Harm Akito in _any _way, and I'll make you feel such intense pain you'll be _begging _for me to kill you."

Ren laughed mockingly. "Like you could kill me, let alone anyone."

Misaki tutted. "Oh, Ren dear, I already have." she whispered into the woman's ear. "And I made sure he felt _every painful moment_."

Ren froze, fear finally trickling through her. "Who are you?"

"Now why would I tell you?" With that, Misaki released Ren and began to walk away, before she paused. "Oh, and Ren?"

The woman met her eyes. "Yes?"

"Stay away from Akito and the Zodiacs."

Ren nodded shakily.

Misaki grinned and disappeared around a different corner, heading for Hatori's with a small spring in her step. When she reached the doctor's home she didn't bother with knocking, just walked right in.

"Ha-kun! I need to speak with you!" she called in a sing song voice.

Hatori poked his head out of te kitchen, sighing. "What is it, Misaki?"

"Tomorrow Akito and I will be going for a walk in the forest. Just thought I'd warn you beforehand."

Hatori nodded. "Alright. May I ask why the forest?"

"I need to show him something."

"Oh?" the doctor raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "And what is that?"

Misaki shifted before sighing. She entered the kitchen and turned on the faucet, hesitating for a millisecond before putting her hand under it. The water was cold against her skin and it took only a moment for the change to take place. Misaki fell to the ground with a thud as her legs turned into a fishtail. Hatori stared, his jaw dropping.

"You're a mermaid."

"Yeah."

"... That explains so much."

Misaki let out a breath of relief as he didn't freak out, instead kneeling by her side and observing her tail. He lightly ran his fingers over it, making her giggle.

"This is why you're always chased. Those people discovered what you are." Hatori stated.

Misaki nodded. "Yeah. But I guess it's kind of my fault, seeing as I can never stay with my people. I can't stand the looks, the whispers." she gazed at the floor sadly.

Hatori stood and turned the water off before he wrapped his arms around Misaki's middle and lifted her up, half carrying, half dragging her to the living room where he set her on the couch.

"So you wish to tell Akito your secret."

Misaki nodded, blushing slightly. "Yes."

Hatori eyed her flushed cheeks. "Do you like Akito, Misaki? As more than I friend?"

"Yes."

"But Akito is a male."

Misaki shot him an 'oh really?' look. "I know Akito is female. I knew from the moment I saw her so don't give me that bullshit. And I know you know since your her doctor."

"Does Akito know that you know?"

"No. Not yet at least."

Hatori studied her. "This trip through the forest is more than just revealing that you're a mermaid, isn't it?"

Misaki sighed. "How is it that you read me so well?"

Hatori shrugged. "Observation, mostly."

The greenette chuckled. "I see."

There was a moment of silence, during which Misaki became human once again.

"She won't reject you, if that's what you're afraid of." Hatori suddenly stated.

"Huh? How do you know?"

"Akito doesn't let anyone in and generally hates almost everyone. That was until you came along. You give her what she needs, what she desperately wants. I'm positive she feels for you as you do her."

Misaki smiled. "Thank you, Ha-kun." she paused, staring at her hands. "You know, you're almost like a father figure to me."

Hatori stared at her with surprise. "I am?"

She nodded. "You're there when I need you, always helping when you don't have to. You care, in your own way."

A small, soft smile formed on Hatori's lips. "You're like a daughter to me, as well, Misaki."

The mermaid smiled. "... Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"How long have you and Shigure been dating?"

**And the new chappie is out! Now, I don't know who to pair Kyo or any of the others with. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me:) **


End file.
